habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit 110
"Sir, yes Sir." – Uttered repeatedly. Rabbit #110 was a member of the English Lop Division in Tournament Two. He was the first Rabbit to make an introduction video, and was a member of the pre-tournament chat. He was HABIT's personal assassin during the tournament, and was slated become HABIT'S final vessel, #00's replacement, and (originally) the winner of the tournament. He was the former friend and field partner of Rabbit #81. #110 was eliminated in Trial Four, taking his life by self-immolation in an attempt to permanently sever his ties to HABIT. History Pre-Tournament Life Jack R. joined the Marines as a patriotic 19-year-old along with his best friend, Caleb. After five years of service (during which he was given some "unusual" assignments), he made an error during a field mission that resulted in half of his unit being killed – including Caleb. Jack received a dishonorable discharge; he returned to the States depressed and heavily medicated, with no future in sight. Jack's luck changed when he was approached by a representative from a secret mercenary group known as the "Hell Hounds": a private company that specialized in dealing with paranormal phenomena and supernatural entities around the world. Jack joined the group as a sniper, and was partnered with a young field scout: a former MI6 agent named Darren. Despite their initial dislike for one another, the two eventually bonded, becoming a formidable team. Jack was given the field nickname "Jack the Reaper" ("Reaper" for short). Eventually, Jack was given an terrible assignment: Project Pound Puppy, an experiment that involved integrating infants and toddlers with demonic entities. Jack refused (due to his strong moral code) and attempted to flee the compound, but was captured. "Project Pound Puppy" was actually a front for Project Beta, an experiment designed to create the ideal host for weaponized demonic possession; Jack was chosen specifically because his refusal was anticipated, and gave the higher-ups the grounds to force his compliance. While in the compound, he was subjected to brain surgery, along with brutal conditioning and mental reprogramming. While Jack was undergoing reprogramming, there was an accident at the facility that resulted in the Hell Hounds being permanently disbanded. Six months after his initial capture, Jack woke up in a bus stop restroom, bleeding and with no memory of what had happened to him. He soon discovered that a chip had been implanted in the back of his head to modify his behavior, making him both forcibly compliant and permanently open for possession. Because the procedure was incomplete (as Jack was without a sync mate), he suffered from frequent headaches and minor seizures. Early Tournament Days One year after his escape from the Hounds, Jack heard about HABIT's Tournament; he felt a strong pull towards the game, and decided to sign up. (Unbeknownst to Jack, this "pull" was because HABIT had already begun to sync up with him mentally and was drawing him in.) Designated Rabbit #110, Jack quickly established himself as a "heavy hitter" in the game; he participated in the pre-tournament chat, getting to know his future competitors by giving them mental "tests" asking what they'd do in various survival situations. He was also the first Rabbit to post an Introduction video (which quickly gained attention due to its unusual editing style and the sinister clown mask #110 wore). #110's military background and no-nonsense attitude quickly set him apart among the English Lops. Despite being one of the more active members in the chat, he was highly secretive, often withholding information on the grounds that it was "classified". #110 stated that he'd joined the tournament as a "training exercise", but refused to provide any further details. He was shocked to discover that his former field partner, Darren, had also joined the tournament as Rabbit #81. For his Trial One video, #110 chose #113 as division Runt, citing her inability to take orders or stop talking ("spouting annoying BS that no one cares about"). He chose #164 as Leader due to his politeness and attentiveness (especially his habit of saying "good morning" and "good night" to the division every day). Despite his initial reservations, #110 began to relax around his division mates, chatting and even joking with them. He became particularly close to Rabbit #130 and Rabbit #102 (though he was thoroughly disgusted by her attempt to kill HABIT). Assignments & Revelations #110 quickly became one of HABIT's "favorite" Rabbits, due to his respect and unflagging obedience. On October 18, HABIT chose #110 to help "SET THE ANGORAS STRAIGHT". #110 was deposited in the Angora Division chat and began criticizing the Rabbits for their laziness and insubordination. He had particularly harsh words for Rabbit #01, whom he called a "weak", "pathetic", and "a disgrace to their division" (as well as the position of Division Leader). After 15 minutes, #110 was removed from the chat, leaving the Angoras enraged and #01 on the verge of tears. On October 25, HABIT revealed that #110 had (along with Rabbit #60) received a "special assignment". The details of said assignment were kept under wraps. One week later, #110 posted his Trial Two submission, in which he used a rifle to shoot Caleb's dog tags until they were destroyed. The video revealed that #110 still blamed himself for Caleb's death, with a text comments like "I'm so sorry" appearing in text overlay. In the early hours of November 3, #110 (hopped up on his "sync" with HABIT) showed up at the home of Rabbit #81 and attacked him, beating him into unconsciousness and shooting him once. #110 was injured in the fight, sustaining knife wounds to his upper arm. When #110 returned to the chat, HABIT reprimanded him for going overboard, revealing that #81 had died from his gunshot wound. Despite promising to resurrect #81, HABIT used the opportunity to taunt #110, posting "MURDERER!" over and over for several pages in the chat (as well as the tag). On November 4, around 3 am (EST), HABIT held a call to allow #110 and the newly-resurrected #81 to confront one another. #110 started the call by coming clean to the rest of the division about his past; #81 filled in the gaps in #110's story, explaining to #110 what had happened while he was undergoing reprogramming. #110 was filled with shame at the revelation of his past "failures", but #81 comforted him, proclaiming that he would get "Reaper" out of the tournament alive, no matter what the cost. This prompted HABIT to torment #110 further, ordering him to leave the call and run 40 miles as a reminder that he was his "commanding officer"; #110, sobbing, had no choice but to comply (as the chip in his head made him unable to refuse orders). ("#110: Special Assignment 2").|left]] #110 briefly appeared in the November 14 marathon call. Rabbit #20, unaware of #110's bond with HABIT, began to boast that he was HABIT's most devoted servant in the game. #110 became jealous and started to argue with him. In response, HABIT gave #110 and #20 the chance to prove themselves with another special assignment: find the Rake, "provoke" it, and get away unharmed. The assignments were officially announced in a text post from Rabbit #32 the following evening. #110 carried out his assignment on the morning of November 21, going into the woods with only a camera and a hunting knife (as he received the full details of the assignment while traveling, and had no gear on him). The mission was successfully completed that evening, despite #110 losing his knife in the process. The footage of the assignment was uploaded the following day. On the evening of November 24, while #110 chatted with the Rabbits in the Lop chat, HABIT ordered him to put a gun to his head and pull the trigger. #110 was once again forced to obey orders; after a long, tense silence, he returned to the chat, revealing that while he had pulled the trigger, the bullet had done no damage whatsoever. HABIT began mocking the Rabbits in the chat, stating that they weren't allowed to die unless it was by his (HABIT's) hands. "SUICIDE IS THE ONLY WAY OUT? SORRY, KIDDO. DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT ANYMORE." Shortly thereafter, #110 made a blog post about the incident; HABIT drew attention to it, kicking off a cross-division "suicide party" as the Rabbits attempted to test HABIT's claims. Demonic Surgery As the game wore on, #110's headaches began to worsen, becoming so bad that he was often unable to type properly. In desperation, he began to consider digging the chip out of his head with his own knife. On the night of December 1, #110 participated in the cross-division call. As he played Cards Against Humanity with the Rabbits, his symptoms worsened until he nearly lost consciousness. HABIT offered to make a deal to remove the chip from #110's head. Ignoring the warnings of the other Rabbits (including #130 and #81), #110 accepted the deal, and went from sobbing into his microphone to laughing hysterically in the span of a few seconds. Over the next several days, #110 underwent a number of alarming personality changes, becoming literally and figuratively drunk on his new-found freedom. His behavior became (in turns) self-absorbed, blunt, and at times downright hateful; his speech, informal and stripped of its military lingo. Most disturbingly, he seemed completely unaware of the personality changes, switching between his old self and his new "persona" at random intervals. Rabbit #102, formerly one of the #110's closest friends in the chat, revealed that he had been mocking her Slender Man issues during their private conversations – sending her pictures of masks, saying she would be needing one soon – often before instantly turning around and encouraging her to fight. However, #110 refused to recognize that there was anything wrong with him, insisting that he was "fine". On December 7, it was revealed that Rabbit #88's mother had been attacked by the Rake and had vanished two weeks earlier. #110 seemed distressed by the news, and became highly agitated when people brought it up in the chat – especially when #102 pointed out that his assault on the Rake was probably designed to agitate the creature into attacking #88 and her mother (since #110 lived rather close to them). After being confronted with a cruel, brainwash Rabbit #123 during the December 8 Lop call, and hearing #123's derogatory comments towards the Rabbits he cared about, #110 seemed to become aware of his behavior for the first time. He apologized to the Rabbits for his behavior, seemingly reverting back to his old ways (even answering HABIT with a familiar "Sir yes sir"). HABIT's Soldier #110 was one of the Rabbits chosen to be included in the find.the.way call. He admitted that he was terrified at being able to think and act of his own volition for the first time in years – especially since it was forcing him to confront his personal demons head-on. Amrett drew particular attention to #110's connection with HABIT, making comparisons to her own experience and warning him of what would happen if he continued to give in to HABIT and the euphoria their encounters brought him. #110 expressed disbelief that he would be allowed into the Eden, as he (along with #102, #128 and #157) was "infected"; however, being a former vessel herself, Amrett reassured him that Dr. Corenthal had the ability to heal any vessel – no matter how damaged or corrupted. When the evening of December 19 arrived, Amrett chose to exclude #110 from her rescue operation (as being a vessel made him a direct link to HABIT). She intended to rescue him at a later time; #110, however, felt betrayed, and assumed that Amrett and the others had planned to leave him behind. HABIT used this to his advantage, preying on #110's fears and insecurities; he presented him with a "gift": Rabbit #30 (who was being punished for ratting out the Eden Chat) would choose a Rabbit from each division to be killed by #110, at a time and in a manner of his choosing. #01, #55, and #164 were chosen as targets. #01, the first target, was killed on the evening of January 8. The two of them enjoyed a drink of hard liquor together before #110 ended their life with a single bullet to the back of the head. #110 took #01's blinded white eye with him as a "trophy" for HABIT. Several hours after #01 was killed, #110 was called on by HABIT to host an all-divisions call, as the Rabbits attempted to gain some answers from Amrett. HABIT was present in the call the entire time, speaking via purple overlay text to reassure his "soldier". Throughout the call, #110 showed a complete lack of sympathy, barking orders at Amrett and the Rabbits and antagonizing them. When Amrett became a bit more lucid, she revealed that she had borne witness to many iterations of Tournament Two – and that Jack alone had survived each one, becoming HABIT's vessel every time by making the same decisions and mistakes he was presently making. #110 initially expressed disbelief at Amrett's claims, before seemingly reversing his opinion and blaming her for her "failure" to save him. As the call ended, #110 declared that Amrett and the Rabbits had abandoned him, and that HABIT was the only one who had been there for him; the Rabbits scoffed, informing #110 that he needed to think for himself and "find the way". Death On January 13, #110 caught up with #81 and #55 in the abandoned factory where Tournament One had taken place. The pair was exhausted and wounded from a battle with the Rake, and #110 was able to easily take them by surprise. While #81 bled out, too weakened from his fight with the Rake to help, #110 turned his attention to #55 and attacked, badly wounding her. However, #55 was able to distract him long enough to show him the Skype messages on her phone, providing him with solid proof that Amrett and the Rabbits had never intended to abandon him; that Amrett had made good on her promise to save #102, and she was alive and well; and, most importantly, that his friends, #81, #55, and #130 had attempted to reach out to and save him. As the information sank in, #110 realized that he had been deceived, and that HABIT was simply using him, the same way the Hell Hounds had used him; he had become HABIT's puppet: the one thing he swore he'd never become. Overwhelmed with despair, #110 recognized that the only way to stop the cycle of violence and reiteration was to permanently sever the connection between himself and HABIT. After posting one final message in the Lop chat, Jack committed self-immolation, severing his bond to HABIT through "blood and fire" and sending himself directly to Hell: the one place HABIT couldn't reach him. Before Timeline A was reset, #102 entered #110's number into the Hidden Ones chat (which was linked to Eden), ensuring that Jack would reiterate in the new version of the timeline. His fate in the current timeline is unknown. Personality #110 has a temperament befitting a soldier. He has zero tolerance for laziness, disrespect, and especially disloyalty – and didn't hesitate to reprimand any Rabbit who displayed any of those traits. Though he has a fine sense of humor, he is very guarded, often keeping a tight reign on his emotions. #110 suffers from severe PTSD, brought on by his experiences in both the Marines and the Hell Hounds. He rarely eats or sleeps, suffers routine flashbacks, is wracked by feelings of guilt and shame, and has great deal of difficulty talking about his past (and, in fact, was completely unable to discuss it with the other Rabbits for a long time). He becomes especially distressed when reminded of his reprogramming. Initially, the chip implanted in #110's head made him literally unable to refuse orders; any attempt to do so caused the chip to activate, overriding his free will and putting his body into autopilot; so much as entertaining thoughts of disobedience or not fulfilling an assignment would give him debilitatingly painful headaches. Even after the chip was removed, however, #110 retained a strong need to obey orders and took great pride making his superiors – particularly HABIT – happy (hinting that this behavior is permanently engraved in his psyche). Abilities As a trained soldier (and former sniper), #110 is both an excellent marksman and highly skilled combatant. He is an expert tracker, as evidenced when he easily located #81, #55 and #01. His time in the Hell Hounds also familiarized him with a variety of supernatural and paranormal entities, as well as how to deal with and subdue them. (#110 also has a great deal of experience acting as a vessel for demonic entities, even without his surgical "enhancements"; according to #81, he was "the finest demon vessel Hell Hounds had".) #110 is extremely observant (likely a result of his sniper training). He is highly adept at assessing a situation and formulating a plan of action; during the tournament, he often used these abilities to help utilize the skills of his fellow Rabbits. Relationships HABIT #110 and HABIT had a relationship that can best be compared to an abusive marriage. HABIT played on Jack's weaknesses, exploiting both his need to have a "sync" partner and his overwhelming desire to follow orders, to trap him in a toxic union from which he was unable (and unwilling) to escape. The relationship between the two also had sensual undertones: the euphoria produced by #110's sync with HABIT (combined with the adrenaline rush when HABIT controlled his vessel) seemed comparable to a sexual high, and #110 implied on numerous occasions that he and HABIT had had numerous intimate physical encounters (starting on the night his chip was removed). Unlike the other Rabbits, HABIT regularly addressed #110 by his first name, likely as another form of intimacy and subtle control; HABIT evidently maintained this behavior during their private encounters – such that #110 was uncomfortable hearing his name spoken by others. Rabbit #81 #110 and Rabbit #81 had one of the most complicated relationships in the tournament. Despite their shared history, #110 initially gave no indication that he even knew #81;'' ''his choice of #81 as the target of his first "assignment took the Rabbits completely by surprise. Though he expressed great shame and remorse over killing #81, his sense of duty to HABIT prevented him from trying to re-establish the friendship (and partnership) they once shared. Even after their personal connection was revealed to the Rabbits, #110 generally kept #81 at arms' length with insults and a cool demeanor, rarely allowing for banter. In some of his weaker (and more HABIT-influenced) moments, he even expressed the desire to kill #81 for disrespecting his "commanding officer". ("After that MI6 brat threatened Habit, I might just send him to that place permanently.") Through it all, however, #81 refused to give up on #110, continually stating that his only objective in the tournament was to save "Reaper" and free him to think for himself. Around Trial Four, #110 turned against #81 completely, under the mistaken assumption that he (along with the other Rabbits) had planned to abandon him for Eden. #110 readily took up HABIT's offer to hunt down and kill #55 – promising to kill #81 as well if he should get in the way. (#81, in turn, promised to do the same should any harm come to #55.) When the two men met for the last time, however, #81 proved a true friend, helping #55 to try to talk #110 down even after he brutally attacked and wounded them both. In the end, #81 succeeded in his goal, his words ultimately encouraging #110 to abandon HABIT and act of his own free will (though at the tragic cost of both their lives). Rabbit #102 As the only two Lops with previous experience dealing with the supernatural, #110 and #102 formed a tight bond, becoming something akin to siblings. #110 nicknamed #102 "Winchester Sis", and often turned to her first when discussing the supernatural aspects of the tournament. She became his "anchor", and was one of the only Rabbits he confided in about his time in the Hell Hounds (though he kept some of the more horrific and shameful details to himself). After HABIT removed #110's inhibitor chip, he became rather cruel to #102, taunting her about her potential fate by posting pictures of masks (suggesting she would soon be in need of one); this led to the pair having a particularly nasty fight in front of the other Rabbits, with #102 revealing the things #110 had said to her in private. When #110 came to his senses several days later, he apologized, insisting that he wasn't "himself" at the time. #102 forgave him almost immediately, and (to show that she still trusted him) revealed that she'd been exhibiting symptoms of Slendersickness. Following #102's disappearance, #110 grilled HABIT on her status; when HABIT refused to provide a clear answer, #110 reassured the other Rabbits that #102 knew what she was doing, and he had faith that she could run and survive the attack ("more than anyone"). When HABIT declared that #102 was dead, #110 personally tried to find her and hunt down the Slender Man (only to become frustrated when he found no trace of either). The discovery that #102 was alive and well, and that HABIT had deceived him about her fate, were among the deciding factors that led #110 to permanently sever his ties to HABIT. Rabbit #130 #130 was one of #110's closest friends in the tournament. #110 was one of the first Rabbits to call them "Mom"; indeed, #130 often worried about #110 and was constantly looking out for his well-being. #130 was often the first to ask #110 if something was wrong, and was infinitely patient with him during his rough spots (even refusing to give up on him after he went on his killing spree towards the end). Rabbit #164 #110 voted firmly in favor of #164 in his Trial One video, showing appreciation for his kindness, attentiveness, and hard work. #110 gladly and respectfully deferred to #164 as his division Leader. On more than one occasion, #110 promised to take #164 up on the offer to help interrogate (read: beat up) people they mutually disliked – particularly the Angoras. Rabbit #169 #110 and #169 had a vitriolic relationship. As with most of the Rabbits, #169 was keenly aware of how to push #110's buttons (i.e. calling him "Bilbo"), and never passed up an opportunity to do so. While #110 seemed to have some measure of respect for #169's intelligence, it was clear that he despised him, and even attempted to get under his skin several times in the main chat (to no avail). During one of his more agitated moments, #110 expressed the desire to take a knife to #169's spine and paralyze him. Quotes "Classified." ― Uttered repeatedly. "Currently I'm plotting what knife to use to slip into your spine in order to paralyze you." ― To #169. "Don't blink if I'm holding a knife." ― Lop chat. "Back to sipping tea, playing violin and solving mysteries then?" ― Lop chat (after the Lops agreed to end the Tumblr "war" with the Angora division). "Don't mistake my curiosity for interrogation. You'll know when you're being interrogated." ― After #164 joked about #110 "interrogating" the chat during a discussion. "He was my friend...brother...He saved my life...barely anything left...all I have left...I’m sorry...wasn’t strong enough...So they made me stronger” ― Overlay text in “#110: Trial 2” "Sir... Sir, please..." ―11/4 multi-division call, after being ordered by HABIT to run 40 miles. "We're having a eulogy, and you want to go polish off a doorknob!" ― To #169, 11/6 Lop call (#169 was fiddling with an actual doorknob). "We have two people in here who don't have eyes, so, uh...well, together they have a set.” ― 11/10 call (in which #00 was missing an eye and #01 was blind in one eye). “Holy shit...do I...do I have summoning powers?! moment later. ...I haven't seen a million dollars in awhile… moment later. ...worth a shot.” ― After #123 appeared in the Lop chat immediately after #110 mentioned him. "You, uh...you got something on your face there, buddy." ― To #123 (after he appeared on camera wearing his Halloween mask), 12/8 call. "123 was the sweet cimmonon roll that will actually kill you." ― Lop chat. "...169 I will gut you if you ever correct me again." ― Lop chat. "Izzera bitch? Wake up!" ― To an unresponsive Amrett,1/8 call. "I have had one life! One really fucked up life!" ― After Amrett informed that Rabbits that she had seen them all die many times over, 1/8 call. "I found 55...they showed me their phone. I saw things. I saw 81 trying to reach out to me. I saw 130 attempt the same. Amrett said...said I never died...said it's the one thing that never changes..I'm a fixed point. I always choose you. Why? I..won't...I cant keep doing this...I've..found a way...I'll break our connection...through blood and fire. I won't be the cause of this suffering. Not again. So long and goodnight, my love." ― To HABIT, final words in the Lop chat. Trivia * On his application, #110 lied about his age, claiming he was 21. HABIT called him on on his dishonesty and forced him to reveal his true age, stating, "YOU MASK IT WELL." * #110 lives in upstate New York. * Though he rarely spoke of them, Jack has a mother and a sister. He agreed to join the Hell Hounds for the money, so that he could help support his family. * #110's introduction video had numerous jump cuts to him wearing a white clown mask and holding up a sign with his number designation. This was done purely for dramatic effect, and was later mocked by Rabbit #00 in "0n the pr0wl" (in which he states that HABIT "doesn't care how spooky your mask is...how well you can film yourself, or how scary you can edit it"). * #110 was the first Rabbit to refer to HABIT as "Sir". * #110 stated on several occasions that he rarely eats regular meals, and sleeps only 3-4 hours a night – if he sleeps at all. (Both are symptoms of PTSD.) * #110 seems to have a fear of stoves; as such, he often cooks over campfires. * #110 tended to turn to alcohol (specifically, rum) both in times of stress and in celebration. * #110 is a big fan of Sherlock Holmes, and made numerous references to the various adaptations of the stories during the tournament. * #110 once stated that he had bad luck with pets as a child: he once won 11 fish at the fair and tried to help them breathe ("I learned what gills were that day"); on another occasion, his pet mouse, "Cheese", was accidentally decapitated when its house fell over (he stated that he didn't own any pets after that incident). * #110 was the first Rabbit to personally fight the Rake head-on. * #110 has read (or is at least familiar with) Junji Ito's Uzumaki horror manga series. (He referenced it after #102 remarked that the camera feeds were "swirling" during the 12/19 call.) * #110 was an Emo "Hot Topic" kid as a teenager. He stated that he used to wear baggy Tripp pants almost every day in high school. * According to #81, #110's intimate encounter with HABIT "wasn't the first time he'd gotten 'close' to a demon". The "ship" of Jack and HABIT was nicknamed "Hack" by the Rabbits (a portmanteau of HABIT and Jack). * According to #102, #110 once joked that under different circumstances, they would have made a good couple. (Amrett 2 said it's likely that they did end up together in at least one timeline, as there are an infinite number of alternate realities with an infinite number of outcomes.) Gallery 110Sign.png|Still frame from intro ("HABIT's trials are coming..."). 110TrialOne1.png|Trial One: choice for Runt. 110TrialOne2.png|Trial One: choice for division Leader. 110TrialTwo.png|Trial Two: #110 presents Caleb's dog tags, shortly before destroying them. ArmWound.jpg|#110 wounded after his fight with #81. GroupArt110.png|#130's depiction of #110. 110Lumberjack.jpg|#110 as a lumberjack (Rabbit #32) 110vsStove.jpg|#32's doodle of #110 stuck in an oven (as per jokes about his fear of stoves). 20 & 110 Ugly Sweaters.jpg|#20 and #110 in ugly Christmas sweaters (#32). 110Tuff.jpg|#110 as a dog "fursona" (#32). 32HackArtBreak.jpg|Artistic interpretation of #110's deal with HABIT (#32). 27HackDance.png|Another artistic interpretation of #110's deal with HABIT (Rabbit #27). 110HABITaRT.jpg|"Hack" (#32). Category:Rabbits Category:Rake Victims Category:Suicides Category:English Lops